Garnet Gal
by La Reine Lionne
Summary: Garnet is lady with past. She's on the run from a galactic dictator and cops, smuggling goods to make a living, managing an unruly crew and hiding her past at the same time. Suddenly she has to deal with it again. Can she go back to the life she once
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an orginal work that takes it's inspiration from a lot of different sources. It's been inspired heavily by **_Galaxy Rangers, Star Trek, Outlaw Star,_** and a number of other shows I can't think of. Some of my characters were even inspired by people I've met. This is not, however, a Mary Sue. I can't stand those things! Anyway, please bare with me, since this is a work in progress. I'm sort of throwing this poor defenseless little fic out there to the wolves to see what happens. Let me know if you like it!

Chapter 1: Jet

_Log entry: _

_Some might say fate led me to this point, well, it damn well better get me out of this mess! I am so screwed right now. Everyone wasn't a piece of me now and I'm tired of it! I've always had the damn police and Rangers after me ever since I was 14, but now that bitch's goons are after me. It was supposed to be chasing her, but apparently after all she's done to me she can't get enough._

_Well I'm fed up! I'm striking back. I'm tired of running, tired of being hurt. I miss my family, my real family. Damn it I'm mad!_

_End Log_

The red light flashes on the console. So Jet wants my attention. I press the talk button.

"Ms. Garnet, we're arriving at the supply station."

"Thanks Jet. Get us docked. You've got the supply list, right?"

"Yeah. I'm good to go!"

"Good. Get it filled. You can get what ever else you need to. Just put it on the tab and I'll take care of later."

"Ooooo…Thank You! Mmm…this oughta be fun!"

"Well, enjoy yourself."

Jet's a good kid, smart but still a kid. I think it's because she's a blond that I keep thinking she's the world's biggest bimbo. Still…She does great work with the computers. I swear I not only have to deal with all my other special problems (mental groan) but I'm cursed to be totally technologically inept. If I even look cross eyed a computer, console, any fucking machine for that matter, I'll break the damn thing. Lucky me!

At least those of us who realize our faults learn to compensate for them. I picked Jet up about 2 years ago, when I went on the run after things at home hit the fan. Aluu-IIa, how I miss home… Jet saved my sorry ship before I could do any more damage to it. I've been ever so grateful. I took her out of a bad situation too.

"We're all docked Garnet!"

Geeze…gotta get that crackly speaker fixed.

"O.K. I'll be down" Can't let the poor girl do all the work by herself now can I.

Great IIa – fire goddess of Sauria


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adding

_On the loading dock_

"Hey Red, how about after I load up your ship, we both hit the bars and get loaded ourselves."

Fuck! I do so despise the sleaze that works in these places. That has got to be the damn lamest pick up line I've ever heard. Besides married women don't do those things. (Mental giggle) Perhaps I should show him a real pick up. (Evil laughter)

"How about I rip your balls off and feed them to you slowly."

I pinned him up to the wall feet dangling. I don't think he thought I was that strong. Now…let's just the eyes do the work. The weird shape, silted pupil and glowing green color usually freaks everyone one.

"Uh..ummm. Well maybe not".

Smile I think the little shit wet his pants! Ha ha…that serves him right. Now just back to normal before I turn around and leave the shit sitting in a puddle of his own piss.

"You are something else Garnet!"

"Thank you Jet, but I just hate lousy pick up lines. Now finish up and I'll treat you to lunch over at the Black Light."

"Oh right! Be done in a jiff!" I think she bounced!

_At the Black Light Bar_

"Well I don't believe it! Garnet, it so rare to see you on a supply station."

Aluu Iia! Not Kaigan. Another annoying cretin I can't stand.

"Well, we all need supplies. Gotta get them somewhere."

"You still haul cargo?"

"Now and then. However it's none of your concern."

"Oh, I'm not that concerned; still it's gotta be hard in your position. I heard you ticked off the Yimar Dictator and now you're up shit creek with out a paddle."

"She started it. Anyway, I manage. What? Are you just out for the latest gossip or is there something else on your mind? -

I have a feeling something more is goin' come of this little conversation.

"Nah, got some cargo that needs transport and since I see you've managed to stay clear of Yimar troops. I thought you might be my gal. The destination is on the other side of Yimar territory."

"What are you doing trading with a planet on the other side of Yimar territory? And what makes you think I'LL DO IT!"

Shit, he's a presumptions bastard and that grin on his face isn't making me think any more highly of him.

"Oh, I'm just thinkin' you might need the money."

"Hmmm… how much are you offering. I've gotta see if it's worth risking my neck for."

"2 million"

"I don't know. It's awful risky going through Yimar territory. Besides, I'm a hot target."

"2 and half mil and that's it.

"Deal"

"See…that wasn't so hard. Meet me at the docks in 2 hours. I'll have everything ready."

So I'm a sucker for a lot of money. Besides it'll give me the chance to piss off "Her Royal Pain in the Ass" ruler of the Yimar.

_Outside the Bar_

Well I should be getting back. Jet will be wondering what happened to me. She'll be interested to here what I've committed us to. I just know she'll love a challenge. Huh? What the…? Damn my money. Mental giggle (Smugly) This just won't do. I think I'll just have to teach this little pick pocket a lesson.

Yeah! I got it! Man, this lady's loaded. I'm so gonna eat well tonight!

"Holy shit! How'd you move so fast?"

(smug giggle) "That's my secrete little thief. I'm surprised someone as young as you did so well. Very few people have ever even gotten a hand on my money, let alone actually taken it off of me."

"Well, I'm the best there is!"

"I highly doubt that, but you are pretty good to have gotten this far with me."

"Hey now! Jade Matahari is a world class thief!"

"So that's you're name. Now, I'll be keeping what's mine."

"Hey how'd you get that? I didn't even see you move."

"Again, kid, that's my secrete, hmmm… where's a cop when you need one. I guess I might just have to take care of you myself."

"Oh shit! Wait… wait. What do you mean by take care of me yourself. Please, don't kill me! I just wanted a little cash for some food. Please, please!"

"Relax kid, I won't kill you. However we do need to put a stop to this nasty little habit of yours. How would you like a real job?"

"Um, sure. I get paid, right?"

"Yes, provided you do what I ask. I think I could use someone with your skills on my ship. Do you accept?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Back on Board**_

I got a better look at the girl who just became my new crewmember. Jade Matahari isn't an overly tall girl. She looks about 15. Her hair is long, dark and very straight, if not a bit messy. I am going to have to get her better clothes though. She looks like a reject from mercenary camp with her billowy camouflage pant tucked into calf high military style boots. The ratty plaid shirt over her tank top has just got to go too. I expect my crew members to dress a bit better.

"So… whatcha got planned for me?"

"As I said earlier I could use someone with your skills around my ship."

"Oh so you like do lots of illegal stuff?"

""Who said anything about illegal stuff? I run cargo fro paying customers. It's completely legitimate. I need an extra hand around the ship that's all. As for your pick pocketing; stealing money is not what I had in mind. I will not tolerate you stealing on my ship. Do you understand."

"Yeah; so what are you going to have me do."

"You'll find out soon enough."

_Back at the ship on dock_

"Hey! You're back Garnet! I'm sorry I didn't' make it to the restaurant."

"That's okay Jet. I brought you meal though."

"Cool, I'm starved. Say… who's that"

"Ah, this is Jade Matahari, our new hand. Watch your pockets from now on."

"Hey, that's not nice to say about me!"

"Now, now I was only kidding. I don't want my crew members stealing from each other. Jade, this is Jet Magdelin, my computer expert and I guess you could say my first mate too."

"Jet, why don't you show Jade to a room. I'm meeting some here for our next cargo."

"Sure Garnet. Come on Jade."


End file.
